1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal module with fingerprint identification function, and more particularly to a liquid crystal module having both fingerprint identification function and touch function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional liquid crystal display with touch function, touch electrodes and wires are disposed on one side of the surface of the liquid crystal display to provide touch function for the liquid crystal display. Similarly, in order to provide fingerprint identification function, the electrodes and wiring structures for fingerprint identification are further disposed on one side of the liquid crystal display in a laminated form so as to provide fingerprint identification function for the liquid crystal display. Such design enables the liquid crystal display to have both touch function and fingerprint identification function for a user. However, at the current stage, there is a trend to thin the handheld mobile device. Therefore, in case the fingerprint identification structures and electrodes and the touch structures and electrodes are layer-by-layer disposed on the liquid crystal display in a laminated form, it will be impossible to thin the liquid crystal display as required. Moreover, the image input manners of fingerprint identification can be classified into optical scanning, thermal image sensation, capacitor image sensation, etc. With respect to optical scanning, in consideration that the device has a larger volume and consumes much power or the manufacturing process is complicated and the defect-free rate is low and the device is easy to cheat by fake fingerprint, the optical scanning can be hardly applied to the handheld mobile device. With respect to thermal image sensation, the trueness and reliability are poor so that the thermal image sensation also can hardly become the mainstream in this field. Accordingly, the capacitor image sensation has gradually become the mainstream technique of biological identification applied to mobile electronic device.
However, the distance or thickness between the fingerprint identification chip and the surface glass is also a very important design issue. When the fingerprint identification chip is spaced from the surface for detecting the fingerprint by a too large distance, the fingerprint identification chip is easy to mis-judge the fingerprint. Therefore, the conventional fingerprint identification structure can be only disposed on the surface of the liquid crystal display.